It Takes Two
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: [Takes place during Eclipse] Edward reflects on his relationship with Bella and how he wished she would let him do more for her. With Alice's help, he discovers that not all is lost in affection department.


**A/N: So this is an Edward/Bella oneshot based off of the song _It Takes Two_ from _Hairspray_. It takes place when Edward first gets the bed for Bella and Alice tells him that she won't like it. This may very well be the first in a complete collection of oneshots based on songs from Hairspray which may be posted in this as chapters or alone as oneshots. Be on the look out! Also, I have an idea for a Alice/Jasper oneshot and possibly and Emmett/Rosalie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of the characters. Nor do I own Hairspray.**

**

* * *

**

**It Takes Two**

"Perfect!" Edward exclaimed, stepping back to admire his work. He had just spent the better part of five minutes assembling a massive canopy bed. He had spent hours earlier that evening hanging around several furniture stores trying to find the crowning model for Bella.

Edward had decided earlier that week that it would be smarter to leave her in Alice's care while he was hunting with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle; and there was no way that he was letting his own personal angel sleep on his black leather couch for an entire weekend. Sure, she had never made any objections about it before, Bella being the selfless person that she was, but Edward had wagered that a sofa would get hard on the back after awhile. A chaise or a davenport maybe, but a couch? No, his Juliet was going to spend dream-time in the most luxurious fashion possible, spending her nights dreaming of her Romeo.

The ebony wrought iron roses were simple enough for Bella's clean, lucid taste, but also elegant enough to make her feel a certain amount of sovereignty, like a princess. The lattice of vines overhead was just the right opportunity for Edward to add his own special touch to the classic piece of art. A dull golden canopy was placed over the top, split into sectors to form a portiere hanging that could act as a shield from the other inhabitants of the room.

A honeyed duvet glowed dimly against a mound of palatial pillows in every shape and size, their silken coverlets matching the sheets down to their pearly sheen. Edward, being ever practical, chose gold thinking it a royal color, once again thinking of his beloved as nothing less than the illustrious noble she was in his eyes.

His eyes. The other, more important reason he had chosen the golden theme. Bella had always loved his eyes right after he hunted, when they blazed a bright flaxen caramel. She had once claimed that he was her sun and that when there was nothing but night he alone would be able to supply her beacon of light every day.

He only hoped that would still be true after she was submerged into a world of eternal darkness…

'_She's not going to like it…' _A bubbly voice rang through his mind, it's tone reaching that of a silver bell.

"Alice."Edward growled under his breath before asking in a voice just as agitated, "What do you mean she won't like it?"

"She won't like it." The same soprano voice said, this time right next to his ear.

Sighing, Edward spun on his heel and looked down at his sister's petite frame, her short raven spikes just reaching the top of his chest even when she had her head thrown back to meet his gaze.

"Why?" He deadpanned, glaring down at the pixie-like vampire before him.

"Why what?" Alice questioned, her tone extremely innocent. If Edward hadn't known her for little less than a century, he would have passed her childish guiltlessness off as the truth. However, being her nearest lifeline next to Jasper and having mind reading abilities to boot, he could see right through her gleaming eyes and pouty smile.

"Why won't she like it?"

"Who won't like what?"

_For being such a tiny femme, there is no denying that she can be a colossally annoying when she wants to be, _Edward mused allowing his eyes to bore hard into hers.

"Alice," He continued, keeping his voice velvety soft, "Why won't my Bella like this stately bed I bought for her?"

"_My_ Bella? Getting a little possessive there aren't we, Edward?"

"Damn it! Just answer the question Alice!" Edward exclaimed, shaking his head in fury causing his artfully messy bronze hair to sway back and forth.

Clasping her ands together in front of her, Alice recited "Because I know her like a sister and our dear Bella will not like this lovely bed you got for her because she will feel that it is excessive and unnecessary."

"Excessive?"

"It is sort of big for such a small girl."

Ignoring Alice's reply about someone being so small not enjoying something so big, Edward intoned "Unnecessary?"

"Edward, there isn't one member of this household who can actually sleep. What do any of us need a bed for?"

"Rosalie and Emmett have a bed." Edward stated plainly.

"You know they have theirs for certain reasons…"

"So do you and Jasper."

Alice went quiet.

"So why can't Bella and I?"

"It's not a matter of _can't_ here Edward, it's a matter of she won't."

"You can't know that, Alice. Bella doesn't even know that she is going to be over here this weekend, let alone be sleeping in a bed." Edward noted, his eyes smoldering.

"No, I don't know for sure, but I know what she'll say. It would be just like Bella, considering she doesn't like people doing things for her that involve money; and don't think I didn't see that price tag, if she sees it you'll be in for it." Alice retorted. Sure she didn't know Bella half as well as her brother did, but she did remember the fit she threw before her last birthday about not wanting any presents.

"Humph!" Edward sighed, falling back onto the plush duvet, his rock solid body seeping into the spongy mattresses. "I just don't get it, Alice! I want to give Bella the world and she denies me even the smallest of presents!"

Casually leaning up against one of the bed posts, Alice swiveled her gaze to her best friend's living statue of Adonis, "Give her time Edward. Eventually she'll let you in and enjoy being showered with gifts; she'll cave when you least expect it."

"But it is so unfair! Did you ever realize how everyone gets away with giving her things except for me?"

"Yes, but that's why when it's your turn, it'll be something special."

_Special, _He smiled thinking about the antique wedding ring that was currently taking up residence in the drawer of the night table. _It'll be special alright…_

Edward was brought back to earth by Alice ranting, "-You know. Perhaps she'll warm up to it in time. I mean, every woman loves feeling like she's the only enchantress in the eyes of her sweetheart. It is, after all, a woman's world."

"I believe you're mistaken." Edward corrected, smirking upon noticing Alice's questioning gaze. "They say it's a man's world," He continued dreamily, Bella's pale face floating into his mind. "Well that cannot be denied. But what good's a man's world without a woman by his side?"

"Now you're talking!" Alice exclaimed plopping down beside him but continuing to rest her back against the post. "You see, you need a perfect balance of masculinity and femininity to make life worth living."

"And so I'll wait until the moment Bella decides that I'm her man and she's my girl. That I'm her sea and she's the pearl, because it takes two, Alice."

"It takes two." She agreed.

Popping up from his lying down position, Edward paced over to the wall of glass that looked out over the forest, picturing himself and Bella walking hand in hand through it to their clearing.

"A king ain't a king without the power behind the throne." He murmured, too quiet for human ears to hear.

"And who is that? The beauty…" Alice inserted.

"A prince is a pauper without a chick to call his own."

"You've got that right."

"So please, Bella, choose me! I don't want to rule alone."

"She already chose you Edward, and she wants you for eternity." She hinted, hoping her brother would give up his stubbornness and make his doll one of them.

Ignoring her, Edward turned around and continued his exclamation of his ardency while he trudged towards the door, Alice, close at his heels.

"She'll tell me that I'm her king and she's my queen; that no one else can come between."

"It takes two, Edward."

"It takes two." Upon passing Rosalie and Emmett's room, he cried "Lancelot had Guinevere… And Mrs. Claus has old Saint Nick!"

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Alice glided over to her brother's grand piano and lifted a silver frame off the top. Dancing back to him, she passed the shining frame in front of his face, her smile glistening.

"Romeo had Juliet…" She sighed, fluttering her eyelashes before replacing the picture to it's rightful place. "And Liz, well, she has her Dick."

"Not a good representation, Alice." Edward chuckled, being brought out of his stupor somewhat by the light and fluffy atmosphere that one of his best friends was providing for him.

"What? Liz Taylor and Richard Burton are a famous couple!"

"They fought non-stop!"

"Oh, yeah." The smaller vampire frowned, before perking right up again. "They say it takes two to tango-"

"But that tango's child's play." Edward cut her off, moving steadily towards the front door. "So take me to the dance floor, and we'll twist the night away!"

"I thought you detested the twist…" Alice stated, following him out into the clear, cloudless night.

"I do."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Can't you see I'm caught up in a moment here?" Edward yelled, taking a running jump at a rose bush, landing with a handful of blood red petals. "And for the record," He finished by throwing the petals up in the air letting them flutter down around him. "My favorite dance in ballroom."

"I thought so."

"Just like Frankie Avalon had his favorite Mouseketeer, I dream of a lover, babe, to say the things I want to hear."

"Well, she's definitely got that covered."

"Huh?"

"She says things you want to hear," Alice replied, twirling her way down their long driveway beside her bronze haired comrade. "Among other things…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the two of you having a very interesting conversation in the near future."

"Which would consist of… ?" Edward pried.

"None of you're business!" She declared before changing the topic to make Edward's mind float in a different direction.

"She'll come closer Edward, and whisper in you ear that she's your girl and you're her boy. That you're her pride and she is your joy; it takes two, Edward…"

"It takes two." He picked up, taking off suddenly in a mild run down the path that led to the road. "She's my girl and I'm her boy, she's my pride and I am her joy."

"She's he sand and you're the tide."

"I'll be her groom if she will be my bride. It takes two, Alice. It takes two."

"It takes two, Edward, it takes two." She slowed to a stop beside him, staring thoughtfully at his lost expression and the passionate emotions falling across his features as he spoke about his saint, his angel, his love.

"It takes two, Bella," Edward whispered absently into the wind as he sunk slowly to the grass, letting himself be completely engulfed by the shadows of the great willow tree that stood above him. "It take two."

He stared pensively out into the darkness before muttering, "Alice?"

"Yes?"

His eyes lit off as he turned to look at her, "I'll _make_ her like the bed."

Alice giggled, looking into his possible antics of making Bella fall in love with his gift.

"Whatever Edward, just remember, it takes two."

Edward smiled, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight, "It takes two."


End file.
